Synthetic lubricants may be used in passenger car motor oils, heavy-duty diesel engine oils, marine and railroad engine lubricants, automatic transmission fluids, hydraulic fluids, gear oils, and industrial lubricants, such as metalworking fluids and lubricating greases.